dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Super Big Bang Attack
I'm not conesting the existence of this move, I just want to know why the profile picture is of a miscellaneous energy blast. The video game picture of the move should be up here seeing as how he never actually does the move in the anime. I know there have been several inconsistencies in how Vegeta has fired the blast in the manga, anime, and video games but we can't go around labeling random energy blasts as special techniques. Stitchking1 (talk) 22:05, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :The move goes unnamed in the anime, but it's named in the videogame. 22:09, December 3, 2014 (UTC) : I'm not questioning if the move actually exists. I'm just saying that the main picture isn't a Super Big Bang Attack. It was a blast that was at the beginning of a energy volley. The only similarity to a big bang attack is that it is shot from the palm, which makes it similar to about 1,000 other moves too. Stitchking1 (talk) 22:15, December 3, 2014 (UTC) ::You got it all wrong. In the video games, Vegeta uses this exact same move of the anime, you see. It doesn't have a name in the anime, but the exact same move has a name in the game. 23:04, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :: So what you're saying is that, that blast and all subsequent blasts that he fired directly after(and there were quite a few) that are all Super Big Bang Attacks? Stitchking1 (talk) 04:03, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::: Vegeta first uses the Super Big Bang Attack on Cell, and then follows up with Galick Shooting.--Neffyarious (talk) 06:02, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::: The animations for the "Super Big Bang Attack" are also included in the energy volley. Though what he is shooting the blast is also very ambiguous. It could fall under the Maximum Flasher too if you really wanted to put it there. What I'm trying to say is that, there aren't any indicators that point to Super Big Bang Attack. The only two things I can see that are the same are that he has is arm out and his palm is open which could be said about almost every other ki attack in the series. However what isn't happening here is that there is no name of the attack being called, his hand isn't in the typical "stop" position( although this is not always the case) and that I have never in my life seen a big bang attack fired while a semi-squatting position. Stitchking1 (talk) 06:24, December 4, 2014 (UTC) The attack looks like a smaller version of the Super Big Bang Attack that is used in Burst Limit - it is the same color and is fired in the same way (his fingers are spread when he uses it in the game and are not in the "stop" position). Animation is often recycled in DB so that means nothing.--Neffyarious (talk) 06:35, December 4, 2014 (UTC) First off, if it is a smaller version wouldn't it be a Big Bang Attack? Second, Vegeta's Final Flash and Maximum Flasher are the same color. Third. I have played a good number of the games and I am aware that Vegeta's hands are spread out when he fires it. But, his hands are spread out when he fires most of his ki attacks. If the color of the attack and his hand's position are the only things you're using to label this a Super Bang Attack then you're going to have to label almost every energy attack Vegeta has shot with one hand as well. Stitchking1 (talk) 06:51, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Big Bang Attack is usually blue and does not have the same explosion. Final Flash and Maximum Flasher are energy waves, not energy spheres. Any examples of other times Vegeta has used an attack with the same attributes of the Super Big Bang Attack? (yellow color, energy sphere, fired with one hand with fingers spread, large explosion). Because if their are they can be put on the page.Neffyarious (talk) 07:44, December 4, 2014 (UTC) So you're saying that some attributes count and others don't? You basically just told me that everything thats any real identifier of the move isn't important and that the more arbitrary features are all that matters. Both Vegeta and Vegito have fired energy wave Big Bang Attacks(against Kid Buu and Super Buu). And most attacks in the series have had more than one color when used(sometimes its blue and other times its yellow). Yes, and that's when he used it against Android 19. And he called it a Big Bang Attack. Anyway going by your logic, Vegeta only used the Big Bang Attack once or twice in the series too. Since the first one he used was a yellow energy ball and had his fingers spread out all the other times he called an attack a Big Bang Attack is irrelevant. I'd really appreciate if you didn't just brush off what I'm saying because you don't feel like listening. Well you are an admin so I'm guessing whatever I say doesn't matter much anyways. Stitchking1 (talk) 12:58, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Just because im an admin does not mean that my opinion is automatically greater than yours. You have valid points and I am not brushing them off, just arguing for my point of view. This wiki is strange when it comes to techniques, if an attack that appeared in a video game looks like one in the anime that was not named, then the name is applied to it, even if there are some differences between the attack used on the anime and the technique in the video game. The energy blast Vegeta used in the anime looks like the Super Big Bang Attack used in Burst Limit, therefore it is that attack.--Neffyarious (talk) 13:33, December 4, 2014 (UTC) That's fine I guess, we'll just have to agree to disagree. No harm done. Stitchking1 (talk) 16:41, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Main picture again I know I came before talking about how this picture isn't of a super big bang attack or any big bang attack for that matter because it looks like a random ki blast. And here is another picture of a random ki blast. Can you really call this a super big bang attack? Can you really call the main picture for this page a super big bang attack? Or, should we just call ever on e handed ki blast that vegeta ever shoots a super big bang attack? Stitchking1 (talk) 11:43, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Also, I wanted to point out the the animated gif of Vegeta throwing a renzoku energy dan looks exactly like the main image for this page. Stitchking1 (talk) 19:29, January 16, 2015 (UTC) So, is anybody gonna say something or can I get a page edit here? Stitchking1 (talk) 22:16, January 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure, but in the story mode of Burst Limit, it's specifically said that the blast Vegeta uses in this part of the anime is the Super Big Bang Attack, because he also uses it in the correspondent part of the game. 22:21, January 16, 2015 (UTC) I never got that far in burst limit so I can't speak on that myself. But, no matter how I look at it that picture can't be a Big Bang Attack let alone a Super Big Bang Attack.Stitchking1 (talk) 22:42, January 16, 2015 (UTC) In the manga Vegeta's attack looks alot more like a Super Big Bang Attack than in the anime. Also the gif of Vegeta you posted is him using Galick Shooting, the bottom image of Goku is of him using Suspended Blast.Neffyarious (talk) 13:49, January 17, 2015 (UTC) With the manga he goes straight into the energy volley, And tell me that the main picture of this page looks more like a Super Big Bang than the animated picture of the energy volley. It doesn't, because it looks exactly like the animated picture. I'll be the first to admit the ambiguousness of some of the techniques o this series. And I will admit there are similarities between the main picture and the Super Big Bang. But, there are far more similarities between this image and the renzoku energy dan. If you nothing else you have to admit that at least. I wouldn't be going through all this if wasn't absolutely sure. And I know good and well what Goku is doing is not a big bang. Stitchking1 (talk) 15:20, January 17, 2015 (UTC) So, to finish all this, can't we find a pic of Vegeta actually shooting the Super Big Bang Attack in Burst Limit? Then it we wouldn't be unsure if the pic of Vegeta blasting Cell is actually the Super Big Bang or not. 15:28, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I meant that it looks like it in the manga because the blast Vegeta fires in the anime is smaller. If your want to change the page so much that you raised the same discussion twice then im okay with you changing it.Neffyarious (talk) 15:44, January 17, 2015 (UTC) If it means anything I never meant to step on anyone's toes. I just don't think there should be any ambiguous images as a main picture. Stitchking1 (talk) 18:12, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :And you're right. It's better to add something that we're sure than having something that "probably" is right. 18:24, January 17, 2015 (UTC)